f_dragontestfandomcom-20200214-history
Test vocabulary
Onboard a train, Raishin Akabane is from his daydream by Yaya, who cheekily comments that he can always consider loving her for an eternity, only to receive a scream from him. With the amount of attention they are receiving, he becomes embarrassed and asks Yaya why she is sitting so close to him. Yaya replies that sitting close to him would give him a good luck charm, and in return, he will love her. Raishin expresses disgust at her imagination. However, Yaya ignores him and points out that they are now in Liverpool, the city which the British Empire as being the most advanced in Machinart. Yaya that Wiseman is hosting the Walpurgis Night in the city, a night party where magicians fight for supremacy, at any expense. Raishin her for her willingness to fight, only for her to pledge her loyalty to do anything for him, regardless of danger or . Becoming more annoyed with Yaya's imagination, Raishin reminds her that they are not on a pleasure trip. However, they are soon interrupted by angry voices because the train is still running when the current line was supposed to end at the previous stop. The train conductor rushes in and the train brakes are not working. Despite his attempts to calm the passengers down, panic overwhelms them with the possibility of derailment. Immediately, Raishin raises his voice and orders everyone to return to their seats, with the help of the conductor. Then, Raishin and Yaya jump to action to save everyone. While standing on top of the train, Yaya alerts Raishin to a curve in the tracks ahead, which increases the possibility of derailing. Raishin commands Yaya to use Silence 48 Sho, to which she leaps from the front of the train and lands onto the tracks ahead, with the train coming towards her. Meanwhile, Raishin steadies himself, and folding up his right sleeve, he transfers his powers to Yaya, who receives it instantaneously. However, the impact is powerful, and Yaya exerts her strength and powers. A moment later, Yaya is successful in bringing the train to a stop, earning praise from Raishin. However, instead of receiving a pat on the head as she hopes for, Raishin simply tells her they need to go. With everyone relieved that there are no severe injuries, Raishin tells Yaya to leave before the police arrives. However, they are stopped by a little girl who presents a cloth to Raishin. Asking if he is a magician, the little girl's sister is surprised to find out he is a puppeteer, and in turn, that Yaya is an Automaton. She is shocked, as Yaya does not look mechanical. Yaya happily exclaims she is Raishin's doll, and much to his embarrassment, mentions even in bed too. Later, Raishin walks down the street quietly, with Yaya asking what is wrong. She recalls the lady slapping him for being a pervert, based on her earlier comment. Angered, Raishin scolds Yaya for speaking in tones that lead others to misunderstand her, and in turn, making him suffer at times. Yaya claims the lady was being lewd towards him, but Raishin argues that she is the one at fault. However, he decides to drop the subject and pats her on the head, before telling her to keep walking. A while later, they finally reach Walpurgis Academy, the Royal Academy of Machinart. Commenting that it looks like a prison, Raishin tells Yaya that the law states students with Automatons are prohibited from entering towns until they graduate from the Academy. Despite this impending lack of freedom, Yaya replies she will follow Raishin wherever he goes. Raishin warns her not to get too attached to him, for he sees her as a tool for revenge. While Yaya concedes she is a tool created by Shoko, she is his companion too. Meanwhile in the Academy, a student is advised by her Automaton, to consider making friends with the new students. However, she silences him and states that every student is her rival in becoming the Wiseman, thus she does not need friends.